


番外二：主夫的困扰（下） 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [9]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483721
Kudos: 5





	番外二：主夫的困扰（下） 完整版

入秋后，闻名开始洗纹身。店里的师傅说，至少洗五次，整个过程大概会持续两年以上。激光打在背部皮肤的刺痛倒是无妨，钻心的痒才是最难熬的。有段时间同事还以为他生了虱子，这话被勤于家务的纪然听到怕是要气死。  
“结痂都脱落了，颜色好像变浅了一点。现在还痒吗？”睡前，纪然轻抚他健硕的背部，回忆起前阵子那副野火燎原的惨状就心如刀绞。  
“不痒了，过几个月再去。”闻名口吻坚定。  
“反正我也劝不动你。”  
“真抱歉，让你心疼了。”闻名穿好睡衣，翻身将爱人揽入怀中，玩娃娃似的揉了一阵子，又用气声问：“想不想让我往下？”  
“你猜。”  
纪然感到两根手指迈着正步，沿背部肌肤一路向上，最后从领口钻了出来，又绕到前面。手指在柔嫩的唇瓣上揉搓几下，就钻进去轻轻捏住小舌缠绵，还在口中进进出出，搅拌机似的搅得纪然直流口水。  
“唔唔……你烦人……”  
闻名扯下他的内裤，把沾满口水的手指沿着臀缝磨来蹭去，很快，紧窄的肉洞就变得湿软。  
纪然侧躺着，用屁股顶他的手，呢喃：“名哥，别弄了，痒。”  
“那我帮你止痒。”闻名将手指探入，纪然的腿立马便抖了一下，哼唧几声随后夹紧。闻名轻笑，边用手指抽送揉摩着，边掀开被子俯下身去，彻底把纪然的内裤扯掉。  
“嗖——”一道弧线，纪然眼看自己的白色内裤被黑暗角落吞噬，“啊我裤衩飞了，不要乱丢嘛。”  
“这样比较有情调，你没看电视剧里，坏人都是一边扒别人衣服一边丢飞吗？”说完埋下头去。  
纪然哈哈大笑，紧接着猛地抽气，抓住闻名的头发轻声呻吟起来，“嗯啊……啊……”  
粉嘟嘟湿漉漉的胯间带着沐浴露和内衣洗涤剂的甜香，闻名陶醉其中，感觉口中的东西“突突”跳动起来。听见纪然抑制不住的呻吟，屁股也迎合似的越抬越高，便吐出来盯着看。  
白浊液体一股接一股的喷射出来，频率居然还挺稳定，像喷泉表演。  
“喔哦，然然，你爆浆了。”  
“呼……我今天才吃了爆浆鸡排。”纪然胡乱用枕巾擦了擦，乖巧顺从地抱起双腿，闻名爬到他身上，单肘撑着身体，驾轻就熟地将粗硕的肉棒挤进他身体里。  
“嗯……”纪然双臂缠上闻名宽厚的背，当成猫抓板一阵挠。  
火热潮湿的甬道似乎在抗拒入侵者，但在整根没入插到底时又热情地包裹上来。闻名深吸一口气，轻缓地抽送起来。  
“啊，先不要全进来……”纪然低低叫唤一声，因为闻名的大兄弟规格超标，一开始会有些胀痛。但好在他总是很温柔，缓慢而深重的摩擦很快让胀痛变为酸酸的酥麻。  
感到舒服了，纪然又开始不满于慢节奏，暗暗移动屁股迎合，“嗯……名哥，你可以更猛点。”  
“要求还挺多，好，听你指挥。”闻名笑笑，直起身子，由慢到快运动起来，还在他屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，深夜听来格外响亮。  
纪然低声浪叫着伸长胳膊开了夜灯，在莹莹橙光下欣赏起闻名的身材。健硕的肌肉因为激烈的动作蒙上一层潮气，腹股沟极为性感，正随着耸动而紧绷颤抖。  
“你比大卫还性感。”  
“谁？”闻名停了一下，随即理解纪然指的是那个著名的雕塑，“可是他鸡儿很小。”  
“没准硬起来也很大呢。”  
“你敢在跟我上床的时候意淫别的男人？”闻名狠狠挺动两下，纪然被顶得撞在床头。闻名索性捞起他的后颈，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
“嗯啊……雕塑而已嘛啊啊……”  
“雕塑也不行。”闻名压着纪然的腰，在湿热的肉穴里又快又猛地顶送，直上直下的姿势瞬间到底，狠狠叩击着让人欲仙欲死的敏感点。纪然登时被插成一团软泥，搂着男人的脖颈挂在他身上，垂死般喘息着。  
“慢、慢点，你个大醋精，雕塑的醋也吃，我不行了啊，我想喊了……”  
“叫吧，我喜欢听你叫。”闻名确实很喜欢纪然压抑的浪叫声，伴随潮热的喘息喷在耳边，像兴奋剂。  
“嗯啊！”纪然一口啃在闻名肩头，还射了他满身，“不行不能太大声，到、到阳台去。”  
“夹住哦。”闻名一使劲儿，就着下身还相连的姿势将他抱起，纪然连忙缩紧臀肉，死命地夹体内的大肉棒。  
“我让你夹我的腰。”哎怎么会笨成这样呢，闻名疼惜地托住他的屁股，步入露台。晚秋的凉风瞬间吹散了肌肤表面湿漉漉的热气，树叶即将凋萎，有种淡淡的古朴残败气息。  
闻名低声咕哝“我倒是没事，你会感冒的”，刚把纪然放倒在躺椅上，对方就浪声大叫起来，兴奋得浑身发颤，被干熟了也不再顾及是否羞耻，“老公你不要发呆，快来正面上我……”  
闻名见他春情荡漾，也不再多想，伏在他身上屈起他的腿，大进大出地抽送，时不时低头，借着月色去看二人结合之处。绷得紧紧的穴口正贪吃地紧咬着肉棒，伴随着抽插会翻出一点艳红的软肉，真是活色生香。  
“你，你在看什么？我也要看……嗯啊……”纪然正忙着在秋风中给自己打飞机，快乐得一颠一颠的如同树叶。  
“纯真又淫荡，你是怎么做到的？”闻名不再说话，大手握住他的腰猛烈进出起来，下腹和纪然的屁股撞得啪啪作响，力道大得让纪然大声嚷嚷起来：“啊啊啊救命啊——！我，我要死了——！”  
闻名闭上眼睛，感受着一阵紧过一阵的痉挛，喘着粗气用力挺进甬道深处，在火种撒在它们钟爱的热土上。  
稍作歇息，他们的身体才分开，还发出“啵”一声起瓶盖似的轻响。纪然笑了起来，慢慢合起酸软的大腿。  
突然，楼下传来一阵由远及近的杂乱脚步声，夜幕映着电筒晃动的白光。  
“是这有人喊救命吗？是不是听错了？”  
“好像是，还说自己要死了……”  
纪然忙夹紧臀部，拽着闻名回到室内。一起冲澡出来，洪福敲门而入，“没人喊救命吧？刚才保安来按门铃，问家中有无异常。我说放心，我们家自备警察。”  
纪然脸上发烫，“快回去睡吧姥爷。”  
躺回被窝，他咂着嘴回味方才的幸福生活，听闻名在耳畔低语：“然然，养狗的事，我仔细考虑过了。我有个提议……”  
后院的小柠檬树落下第一片叶子时，家里迎来一位沉默寡言的新成员。乐乐开心地冲过去喊“大黄回来了”，闻名蹲在它身边笑着纠正：“这是Laura，是个女生。你叫她大黄，她会不开心的。”  
七岁的Laura是退役警犬，曾从事安检工作。局里鼓励有条件的警务人员领养退役警犬，因为警犬基地虽温饱无忧，但无法给它们充足的陪伴和关怀，很多警犬在离开工作岗位后会有抑郁倾向。  
起初，纪然不是很想养警犬，因为那意味着短短几年的相伴后，就会面临别离。闻名说：“与其去买只小奶狗，不如让这些为社会辛劳半生的‘同事’们老有所依。”  
看到Laura日渐活泼，家中也因它的到来而笑语连绵，纪然知道闻名的提议是对的。  
“哥，我的床被Laura小姐占了。”纪叙放寒假回家，发现自己的家庭地位再次下降一格。他洗漱完毕准备上床时，发现被窝已有其他生物捷足先登，懒洋洋地不肯挪窝，还瞪他。纪叙和它不熟，不敢放肆，于是下楼敲响哥哥和哥夫的房门。  
“哥，你听见了吗？狗跟我抢床，还藐视我。”  
“先别进来！”房内一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
等纪叙推门而入时，那二位正倚在床头，假惺惺地共读一本娱乐杂志。哥哥读得面色微红，眸如春水，胸膛起伏不定，像在看不可描述文学；哥夫读得面色不善，眸光深沉，像在看谋杀案卷宗。  
纪叙清清嗓子，“那个，我的床——”  
纪然打断：“你和它好好沟通一下，它听得懂人话的。”  
“可我听不懂狗话，没法实现有效的双向沟通。”  
“半小时之后，我去找你。”闻名深邃的双目转向房门，示意纪叙出去。  
“……要这么久啊。”还满和谐的嘛。纪叙识相地退出房间，返回阁楼的途中，听见房门“咔哒”上了锁。  
一个小时后，在纪叙快要接受和狗同床共枕的事实时，闻名姗姗来迟。他微微招手，Laura便“嗖”地跃下床，乖觉无比。  
“它真听你的。”  
“我是它同事，它知道。”  
闻名的对襟睡衣微敞，露出轮廓分明的胸腹肌肉。见纪叙盯着他的枪伤看，又笑道：“现在是什么想法，还是想当警察吗？”  
纪叙点头。  
“你哥不想让你干这行，还让我劝你。”闻名觉得他的然然真是可爱极了，让警察去劝人别当警察。  
纪叙那成熟硬朗许多的脸上，现出些无奈和不耐，“我知道，他隔三差五就给我发消息说这些。特别烦，我都想把他拉黑。”  
闻名的眉头微不可查地蹙起，旋即微笑着说：“都学什么了，想不想跟我比划两下。”  
“我最擅长擒拿。”纪叙兴奋地下了床，跃跃欲试。  
几秒后，“砰”一声巨响，纪叙刚出手就倒地不起。那似乎是一记快到极致、瞬间制敌的过肩摔。  
“哎呦，我平时和同学练，也没这么快啊……”纪叙仰躺在地板上，浑身痛麻。  
闻名轻松地拍手，“不许说我老婆烦人。”  
“蹬蹬蹬”一阵纷乱的脚步声，纪然冲上阁楼，还以为发生了自然灾害。见弟弟在地板上扭曲哼唧，便嗔怪闻名不该和学生过招，同时抡起王八拳砸他。  
闻名笑着躲闪，任打任骂，“我手里有分寸。”  
“我弟还没结婚呢，摔坏了怎么办嘛！”  
“我错了，乖，要不你也摔我一次。”  
“我又不会，那你教我。”  
哪怕是拌嘴，也像是在秀恩爱，纪叙酸溜溜地想着。目前是他们相识第五年，结婚第二年。他不信，到了七年之痒，这二位还能这么浓情蜜意。  
“过肩摔这招，出自柔道……”  
眼看他们搂搂抱抱腻腻歪歪地学了开来，纪叙忍不住说：“能不能先扶我起来？”


End file.
